Don't Say Goodbye
by Spazwayz-Girl
Summary: Hermione Granger likes Draco Malfoy, but Ron Weasley likes Hermione Granger. When she discovers they both like her, Who will she end up with in the end.


Me-I do not own any Harry Potter characters except for any unfamiliar characters.

-_Don't Say Goodbye_ is a romance story. A story telling that you can find true love in the most unlikely places….you just have to look harder. it also has snippets from slow love songs.-

-Hermione finally got the dream guy she wanted….Draco Malfoy, what she didn't know is that one of her bestfriends loved her too….Ron Weasley.-

Hermione Granger woke up early in the morning to finish off an essay in the library that Professor Snape set the whole class in Potions.

She got ready, grabbed her books and wondered down to the library.

She walked through the door to find she wasn't alone in the library.

A young hansom boy around 15 sat at an empty desk, his platinum blonde hair hanging round his face as he struggled to finish the essay Snape had given them.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. No one knew but Hermione liked Draco a lot…even though he was completely horrible to her all the time.

'_I should just go and sit at the same table…and see what happens. I can do it, I can do it._' Thought Hermione.

She finally built up her courage, walked over and sat at the table and began to work on her essay. A distressed Draco looked up to discover she was sitting there.

' _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to do. She's sitting right there, oh she looks so hot. Ok, ask for help with the essay and act cool' _thought Draco.

He coughed.

"Hermione….I mean Granger…I need help with this essay, can you give me a hand if it's possible?"

Hermione smiled.

"Of course" said Hermione kindly, this made Draco melt inside.

When they were done with their essays they began to talk a lot about random things. Things a Gryffindor would never be caught dead talking to a Slytherin about.

_Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room…._

A panicking Ron Weasley ran around the room looking for his bag, for class was starting in 5 minutes.

"Found it!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry shook his head.

"hurry up Ron, we missed breakfast because of you and now we are late for class…where's Hermione?"

"Hermione…what?…she's not here?…well…where is she?" said Ron in a funny way.

Harry looked at Ron.

"is there something wrong? Or something you would like to tell me Ron?"

Ron went red. "Ok! I admit it!….I like Hermione."

Harry's mouth dropped in shock. He did kind of have a feeling that Hermione liked Ron but Ron never really showed any interest in her until now.

"Why don't you just-"

he was cut off when Hermione ran through the portrait hole carrying her books and essay.

"You will never guess…what just happened" Said Hermione happily.

Harry gave Ron the 'we'll talk about this later look' then looked back at Hermione, waiting for her to tell them why she is so happy.

Hermione grinned.

"Well…I never actually told either of you that I liked Draco Malfoy"

(horror struck Ron's face more than Harry's)

"But when I went to the library to finish my essay this morning, he was there and we just started talking and I found out he liked me and he asked me out and now we are going out."

"Your WHAT!" yelled Ron.

Hermione looked shocked.

"Hang on one second. Why are you yelling at me for, I did nothing wrong."

Ron stared at Hermione for a few seconds. Heartache filled his chest…he had to leave.

"Just….just forget about it Hermione…your obviously happy. Just forget about it"

Ron walked out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. He couldn't handle the fact that the one he loved the most was taken by one of the worst people in the school.

He saw Draco standing in the corridor, and he decided to speak up and say something to him. He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him away.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing Weasley?"

Ron stared at Draco for a second, so much of him wanted to use all of his energy to hit him but a part of him stopped him from doing it.

"I heard about you and Hermione." Said Ron quietly.

Draco smiled.

"Yeah…she really is something, I mean I have liked her for so long and well I'm glad I have her now."

Ron's whole body filled with heartache.

"Look…I'm going to tell you this once, if you ever…ever hurt her, I will kill you with my bare hands." Said Ron seriously.

Draco stared at Ron, he didn't understand that he also liked her so he just frowned and walked off. Ron stood there; he didn't know what to do. He had to get out of the castle.

Ron walked out the castle and through the Hogwarts grounds; he walked by the Black Lake and sat down on a big rock.

_-How can I go on,  
__When I know I gave it all?  
__Have I given too much?  
__Something inside your heart is pushing me aside,  
__And it seems so un-you baby,  
__But its so hard on me-_

He sat there and remembered all the things that happened with him and Hermione.

First Year: When him and Hermione first met on the Hogwarts Express.

Second Year: When Hermione got petrified and the heartache that filled his chest.

Third Year: When Hermione punched Draco in the face…how he felt so good.

_-What is it I'm seeing in your eyes?  
__The story I'm reading says goodbye-_

Ron got up and continued to walk through the grounds of Hogwarts, the heartache within him yet to leave his body.

_-Tell me baby where did we go wrong?  
__How did we loose a love so strong?  
__What can I say to make things right?  
__Baby hold on, don't leave tonight,  
__There's no reason why this part of us should die,  
__Don't say goodbye-_

Ron stopped suddenly, he decided he was going to go and talk to Hermione. He ran back into the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione sitting at an empty study table.

He walked over to it and sat down next to her.

"Hi Hermione." Said Ron nervously.

Hermione looked over at him with an odd look on her face; she half frowned and said,

"Oh, hi Ron…I see you have calmed down now."

"I had a reason to go off." Said Ron angrily.

Hermione stared.

"HA! And what would that be?"

"Well…you're…you're going out with Draco!"

Hermione looked like she was about to explode, she glared at Ron.

"Your only mad because he's a Slytherin Ron, a Gryffindor wouldn't matter to you would it?"

"YES IT WOULD!" yelled Ron.

"Why would it!"

"I WOULD CARE IF IT WAS A GRYFFINDOR…UNLESS THAT PARTICULAR GRYFFINDOR YOU WERE DATING WAS ME!"

Shock filled Hermione's body. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W…What"

Ron put his hand on Hermione's face; he leaned forward and kissed soft and slowly.

"I…I like you Hermione….no…I Love you Hermione. I always have."

Hermione stood up quickly.

"And you tell me all this now, when I'm going out with someone."

"Yes…" said Ron quietly.

Hermione stared.

"well…you're a bit late Ron…Draco has asked me to move in with him when we leave to go home tomorrow."

Ron's heart sunk even further, he nodded, turned and left. He couldn't believe Hermione would turn down someone she knew so well for someone she barely knew at all.

He decided to leave. He packed his bags and headed out the castle.

He walked out the doors of Hogwarts and slowly walked to the gate.

_Meanwhile…_

Hermione and Draco were planning everything for moving in together and that's when it hit her. Hermione looked up at Draco and realized she didn't love him like she thought she did.

"Draco…stop." Said Hermione sweetly.

Draco looked up at Hermione.

"Whats wrong."

Hermione smiled.

She suddenly began to think of all the fun times she had with Ron. She smiled even more. Hermione looked up a Draco once more.

"Do you think….Do you think that it's possible to love someone and not realize it till something happens?"

Draco stared, and for once he understood what Hermione meant. He nodded, smiled and let her go.

Hermione got up and went to look for Ron. On the way she ran into Harry.

"Harry, have you seen Ron?"

"He's leaving early…something about not coming back…I saw him heading to the gate…why?"

"Don't worry about it."

And she ran towards the entrance of the Castle.

_-I think I'm falling for you,  
__But I'm in denial,  
__I know I'm scared that it's true,  
__I like it a lot,  
__I think I'm falling for you,  
__But I'm in denial,  
__It's bad but I know it's the way to go,  
__The way I feel baby,  
__When I am with you.-_

It started to rain, Hermione was hoping she wasn't too late. Finally Ron's figure came into sight. She slowed down a bit.

"Ron!….Wait"

Ron turned around and stopped. He stared at Hermione.

Hermione took one step closer.

"I…"

"Save it Hermione…It will be better for all of us if I just disappear."

"No." said Hermione suddenly.

"What."

"I don't know why it took me so long to see, the perfect guy that you could be. I don't know how it took me so long to know, you're my perfect guy and I don't want to let you go."

Ron stared, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He smiled.

"I love you Ron."

Ron walked forward and kissed her. He then stared into her eyes, they were full of love…so were his.

"But…why?" said Ron

"because your everything I want a guy to be, all I had to do was look around and see, all the joy that you bring I wouldn't change a thing about you."

They smiled at eachother. Ron hugged Hermione. He had finally got the girl of his dreams, and he decided he was never going to let her go.

THE END


End file.
